A recent addition to the field of interactive electronic games is the highly popular virtual electronic pet. These devices allow a player the experience, in the context of an interactive game, of owning a pet. After the virtual pet is born, it can be played with. However, at random intervals, the pet displays a variety of behaviors that signify to the user that certain activities such as feeding, sleep, and medical care need to be initiated to keep the pet happy and healthy. If the pet does not receive the required care and attention, then the virtual pet "dies" and the game ends.
While a wide variety of such virtual pets are currently available in the marketplace, each of these devices has either the same or similar functionality. The need exists, therefore, for improved virtual pets with additional functions and features to provide ever more discerning consumers with enhanced games.